


Two Bright Stars

by Gravity_Universe_Fanfic



Category: Steven Universe - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Anxiety, Depression, F/M, Gen, PTSD, Panic Attacks, Stress, Suicidal Thoughts, Trauma
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-27
Updated: 2020-06-27
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:35:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24906178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gravity_Universe_Fanfic/pseuds/Gravity_Universe_Fanfic
Summary: Steven Universe ends up in the future and meets his future self, who isn’t really what he thought he was...Steven Universe is ready to start a new chapter in his life after Spinel’s attack. Now, he has to deal with his past self and try not to spill any secrets...Updates every Saturday, Monday, and Wednesday!(ON HIATUS! For now... sorry!)
Relationships: Steven Universe/Connie Maheswaran
Comments: 2
Kudos: 35





	1. After Spinel

**Author's Note:**

> This fanfic was inspired by many creators!
> 
> Yes, I know that the Hourglass can travel BACK in time, but I want to write about what would happen if Steven went forwards, to the future...
> 
> I hope you all can enjoy this!
> 
> Updates every Saturday, Monday, and Wednesday!
> 
> Go read Gravity Universe and Madness as well!
> 
> My Instagram is gravity_universe_fanfic if you want to follow, I would appreciate it!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While Steven is ready to have a relaxing day, he discovers his past self, on the beach.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy the chapter!
> 
> Updates every Saturday, Monday, and Wednesday!
> 
> My Instagram is gravity_universe_fanfic if you want to follow, I would appreciate it!

“Hey Bismuth! Here’s the last of them!” Steven cried, holding two buckets of paint on each hand.

“Thanks Steven!” Bismuth called back, picking up a beam of metal and swinging it across.

“Woah! Be careful!” Steven cried, putting the buckets down.

“Sorry Steven! Just... getting this here!”

“It’s great that we’re almost done repairing!”

“ _Almost?!_ ” Lapis cried, holding a large sphere of the injector’s poison. 

“Sorry Lapis! You are the only one here who’s strong enough to carry it!” Peridot cried, holding her device in her hands, pressing some buttons.

“Peridot! How is it with the removal of the injector?” Steven asked. 

“It’s hard to lift, even with everyone pitching in...” Peridot was pushing more buttons. “But, I’d say we have... three more days!”

“That’s great!” 

“Steven!” Connie cried, running towards him.

“Connie!” Steven cried back. “Hi! What’re you doing here?” 

“I came to see you of course!” Connie said, smiling.

Steven blushed. 

“Thanks Connie... I was going to call you anyway for the barbecue for tonight!” 

“Oh! Right! I brought some food from the market!”

“We can meet up at the beach house soon.”

“Okay. Bye Steven!”

“Bye!”

Steven waved as Connie ran towards the beach house.

—————

Steven walked back to the beach house when the sun started to set. He saw the injector towering over his house, right on the hill. Spinel left with the Diamonds, not so long ago. It just seemed like a few minutes ago when they were fighting on top of that... thing... 

“Steven!” Pearl was on the boardwalk, waving at him.

“Hey Pearl!” Steven waved back. “Working on the barbecue?”

“Yes! Connie is helping me! Come on in!” Pearl gestured to come inside.

Steven walked up the steps and opened the door. Everyone was there. Pearl and Connie were near the grill, laughing. Lars and Sadie were with the off colors, talking and drinking from their cups. Garnet and Amethyst were hanging out with some of the Little Homeworld gems. 

Steven walked up to the grill.

“Hey guys!” Steven cried. “Need some help?” 

“Yeah!” Connie seemed to be struggling to open a bag. “Can you open this for me?”

Connie handed him the bag and Steven pressed his fingers on it. The tips of his fingers turned a bright pink and the bag opened, too hard that some of the contents of the bag spilled out onto the floor. 

“Oh! Thanks Steven!” Connie said, grabbing the bag and some of the food on the floor. 

Steven’s pink fingertips faded.

“Yeah... no problem...” Steven said, staring at his hands. 

“Is something wrong, Steven?” Pearl asked.

“No... just going to go out to the boardwalk for a bit...”

Steven shoved his hands in his pockets and walked outside, leaning against the boardwalk. 

He felt the breeze flow through his hair and around his ears. It felt refreshing...

A small portal appeared on the beach. Pretty far from Steven but, he noticed it. From the portal fell a small boy. Round and short. He was holding some kind of device. 

_”Maybe Lion brought him here?_ Steven thought. 

Steven glanced back inside the beach house. Lion was laying down next to Connie. He glanced back at the portal on the beach and it was bright green and yellow. 

“That couldn’t be Lion...” Steven whispered. 

Steven walked down the steps and onto the beach. He walked closer and closer to the strange person. The portal disappeared and the person stood up. He looked around him and sighed. 

“Uhh... who are you?” Steven asked.

The person turned his head. It was... Steven... his past self...

“Are you...?” His past self asked, pointing at him.

The Stevens pointed at each other, dumbfounded.

—————

“No way...” Steven said softly. 

His past self was so shocked that he couldn’t say anything. Steven’s cheeks turned pink and immediately faded away in a few seconds. 

“Hey...” His past self said, waving nervously. “So, uhh... I’m not dreaming... am I?” 

“You...” Steven pointed at the device in his hands. 

“Oh! This? This is the Hourglass...” his past self held it up.

“You... used it... oh god...” Steven ruffled his hair. “I gotta tell someone or... or hide you... or...”

“Hey! Wait, calm down... I’ll just use this again to go back...” His past self held his hands to calm Steven down.

“No! You have to go back! You can’t stay here...” Steven held his past self’s shoulders. 

“Okay okay! Just...” his past self tinkered with the Hourglass. 

Nothing happened.

“What?” His past self tinkered with it more. “It’s not working!” 

“What?!” Steven cried. 

“It’s... not...” His past self started to sob.

“Hey! Wait... don’t cry just... someone might hear you...” Steven shushed his past self and grabbed his arm.

“Where are we going?” His past self asked.

“To my car...” Steven replied. “You can hide there until tomorrow. I don’t think anyone except for the gems would be there...” 

“Wha— you have a car?” His past self seemed excited.

“Yeah... okay just be quiet and hide until tomorrow... please...” Steven said. 

“Okay... also... what’s that thing above your— hmmf!” His past self asked but his mouth was then covered by Steven’s hand. 

“Shh!! It’ll mess up the timeline... I think...”

“Oh okay...” His past self said.

Steven slammed the car door and ran back up the beach house, his past self following him with his eyes.

He laid down on the car seat and held the Hourglass close to his heart.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I figured that since Steven has stars... everywhere... I could name his past self Star! It’s simple but, it’s easy to remember!
> 
> Thanks for reading this chapter! More to come!


	2. Little Homeschool

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After a few days of hiding, Steven introduces his past self to the gems. Later, the two try to talk to a gem who refuses to attend Little Homeschool, causing Steven to discover his new power.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy the chapter!
> 
> Updates every Saturday, Monday, and Wednesday!
> 
> My Instagram is gravity_universe_fanfic if you want to follow, I would appreciate it!

“Good morning... Steven...” Steven said, holding a box of fries and opening the car door. 

His past self jolted awake. 

“Hey Steven...” he said, rubbing his eyes and grabbing the fries. 

“Man, it’s weird to call both of us the same name...” Steven sighed. “Maybe a nickname?”

“Ooo! Like what?” His past self had stars in his eyes.

“What about Star?” Steven asked.

“Seems boring...” his past self sighed.

Steven looked up something on his phone and handed it to his past self. 

“Here, pick from here then...” Steven said, handing his phone to him. 

His past self stared at the screen for a few seconds. 

“Aha! What about Astral?”

“Sounds cool, but isn’t it kind of hard to say?”

“Hmm... what about I shorten it?”

“To what?”

“As?”

Steven snorted. He thought that his past self didn’t know any curse words yet...

“Maybe just Star is fine...”

“Oh okay! What’s wrong with As?”

Steven chuckled.

“Nothing’s wrong with it... just... Star seems more recognizable...”

“Oh wow! Some big words you said!”

“Huh?”

“You said a really big word!”

“I mean... I’ve said bigger...”

“You have?”

Steven giggled. 

“Come on, I’ll show you to the gems. They might know what to do about this situation...”

“Oh! The gems! Do they look different? Do they sound different?”

“Just wait...”

Steven opened the door and Star walked in. His eyes lit up. 

“Wow! Nothing changed!” Star cried.

“Really? It looks different from when I was your age...”

Steven ran around and touched some things around the house. He eventually found a strange... stick with a button. Steven immediately ran towards him and snatched it away.

“Hey! I just wanted to see what that was!” Star cried, huffing.

“Sorry Star... timeline stuff...” Steven replied.

“Oh! Then, I’ll see it soon? I bet it’s really cool!” 

“Yeah... really cool...”

“By the way, Steven, how old are you? You seem pretty tall compared to me. Maybe taller than Connie!”

“Oh! Uhh... sixteen...”

“Sixteen?! I’m fourteen though...” 

“Steven!!” Pearl cried, bursting the door open. “We finished helping Bismuth with Little Homeschool!”

“I think you can come out and see... it...” Amethyst’s words slowly became silent. 

“Steven? Is something wrong?” Pearl asked.

“Uhh... guys... meet Star, Star, meet the gems...”

“Wait Steven, who’s... Star...?” Pearl gasped and pointed at Star. “Steven?!”

“Uhh... Steven? Who’s Bismuth and what’s... Little Homeschool?” Star tugged on Steven’s jacket. 

Steven slashed his throat to prevent the gems from saying anything else. The gems gave a thumbs up and ran out the door.

Steven sighed and looked at Star.

“That’s just a new gem you’re going to meet... and Little Homeschool is... a school for some kids down at the city!”

“Ohh! That’s so cool!” Star’s eyes lit up with stars.

“Uhh... yeah cool... Okay listen. I’m going to go somewhere and I want you to stay right here, okay? Everything you see today is going to mess up the timeline. So, don’t... leave... got it?”

“Okay... got it...”

Steven waved Star goodbye and Star waved back. 

—————

It was 2:15pm and Steven hasn’t come back yet. Star tried his best not to find anything that might mess up the timeline. He really wished he could see Crying Breakfast Friends but, his room wasn’t there. There was no TV either, as far as he could see...

“Star! Sorry to keep you waiting!” Steven cried, taking his jacket off and placing it on a chair. “You didn’t see anything... did you?”

“Nope!” I stayed right where I was!” Star said, patting the couch. “Well, I did take a few Cookie Cats from your fridge...”

“Wait, Cookie Cats?” Steven burst the fridge door open. 

He saw five Cookie Cats in the fridge. 

“It’s good that you still have them! I was worried they might be cancelled!” Star cried.

“Yeah...”

“So how was Little Homeschool?” 

“It was great... okay Steven... I can’t keep lying anymore... this part isn’t going to affect your life that much so I’m just going to tell you... Little Homeschool is for uncorrupted gems... me and the gems managed to uncorrupt most of the corrupted gems.”

“Oh! Corrupted gems! Yeah! I saw some bubbled in the temple!”

“By any chance... have you seen one named Nephrite?”

“No... why?”

“Oh okay...”

The two sat in silence.

“Wanna come with me?” Steven asked.

“Huh? To where?” Star said with a confused look.

“There’s still one uncorrupted gem that refuses to go to Little Homeschool. I’m hoping that I can convince her.”

“Ooo! I’ll come! I want to see what an uncorrupted gem looks like!”

“Okay...” 

—————

They arrived in the middle of a vast forest. Star tugged on Steven’s jacket.

“Where are we?” Star asked.

“Somewhere where a gem has been hiding...”

Star gulped and looked around.

“Stay behind me...”

Steven shoved Star behind him and Star peeked his head out from Steven’s leg.

“Hold it!” Someone cried. 

Both Steven and Star covered their eyes from the sun.

From a pile of large rocks, that formed the shape of a cave, Jasper had a cloak on. She took off the cloak, revealing her corruption scars.

Star opened his mouth but Steven shushed him.

“Oh great what do you want now?” Jasper said.

“Jasper... you probably know why I’m here...”

“Yeah, Little Homeschool... I said I’m not going...”

“But that school is for uncorrupted gems that need to adapt to life on Earth.”

“I’m adapting pretty well...”

“What are those piles of rocks for?” Steven asked, and Star leaned forward to see.

“Training...” Jasper said.

“What are you training for? There’s no one to fight...” 

“There’s always someone to fight...”

“Well, half of those gems were soldiers who fought in the war by your side, before being corrupted and turned to monsters! They have been corrupted by the Diamonds, but, you corrupted **yourself** just to win a fight! Which you **lost** , to **me!** No one asked you to stay in the middle of the forest all by yourself ready to fight in a war that’s been over for years! Are you just gonna wait here for centuries waiting for a purpose?! Because I’m trying to give you one!”

“Listen here, weakling, you may have Pink—hmmf!” Jasper’s mouth was being covered by Steven’s hands.

“Shhh!” Steven cried, looking at Star.

“What? What’s wrong?” Star asked.

Jasper’s eyes widened and she separated from Steven’s hands.

“Who...? What is _he_ doing here?” Jasper pointed at Star.

“He... time travelled...” Steven whispered. 

“Well, he’s in my way...” Jasper stomped towards Star.

She kicked him up and Star panicked.

“Ahhhh!! Float float!!” Star repeated.

“Star!!” Steven screamed.

He jumped and grabbed Star in his arms. He floated down and left him by a tree.

“Jasper... no one hurts my friend...” Steven got ready to throw hands.

Jasper chuckled.

“Are we fighting?” Jasper asked.

“I guess so...” 

Jasper laughed and got ready to punch Steven. Steven quickly made a bubble around him and was flung by Jasper’s punch, his bubble still intact. He was running backwards and dodging Jasper’s punches. One hit him and Steven hit a tree. 4 baby birds fell from their nest. Steven grabbed the nest and grabbed each of the birds and left them in their nest. He formed a bubble around it and threw it to a bush. 

“Why are you helping those flapping earthlings?” Jasper asked.

“Because that’s what I do!” 

Star ran towards Jasper and Steven and watched their fight from afar. 

Jasper stomped a foot on Steven’s chest. Steven grabbed her ankle and tried to lift it. 

“I don’t need your help, you’re the one who needs help! You think you’ve beaten me, but you didn’t beat me at all! You’ve always been a fusion! You’ve always had your friends, but you are nothing without them! You think everyone needs help!”

Steven started to cry. 

“I—I just...”

“But it’s only you...”

Steven’s cheeks started turning pink. He looked at Star. 

“Star! Go!” Steven cried.

“No one is as pitiful as you...”

Steven’s entire body turned pink and he broke free from Jasper’s grasp. Star watched in awe. 

“Woah...” Steven looked at his hands and saw his pink hue.

He formed a bubble glove and punched Jasper. 

“I’m... not... **pitiful!** ”

Jasper was hurled towards the trees and all of them fell to the ground. Steven looked at Star again.

“Star! Go back to the beach house!”

“But—!”

“ **GO!** ” Steven snapped.

Star flinched and ran towards the city and to the beach house. He slammed the door closed and panted. 

_”What was that? Who’s Jasper? Why did Steven turn pink?”_ Star thought. 

There was no one else at the beach house. He walked towards the couch and sat down. He sighed. 

_”Should I tell the gems? No. It might mess up the timeline like Steven said!”_ Star thought. 

—————

Steven entered the beach house at 6:19pm. 

“Where were you?” Star jumped up.

Steven smiled. 

“It’s alright... Jasper is fine now... I was at Little Homeschool for a while... sorry Star...”

“No... don’t be sorry...” 

“Oh... okay...”

“So, about that pink stuff... should I tell the gems?”

“No! Don’t tell them... it’s better off if they don’t know...”

“Okay! I thought it might mess up the timeline like you said... I didn’t say a word!”

“Thanks Star...”

“No prob, Bob!”

“It’s Steven...”

“Yeah... it’s a rhyme...”

Steven giggled and remembered Lapis.

“I’m going to go get some sleep...”

“Wait! Where am I gonna sleep?”

“Come Star, you can sleep with me...”

“Yay!” Star jumped up and followed Steven upstairs.

Steven laid down on his bed and turned off the lights.

“Goodnight Star...”

“Goodnight Steven...”


	3. Guidance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Amethyst gives jobs to the Little Homeschool gems but, Steven doesn’t approve. Star tags along to the city but only finds a new fusion and the new power from Steven.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy the chapter! 
> 
> Updates every Saturday, Monday, and Wednesday!
> 
> My Instagram is gravity_universe_fanfic if you want to follow, I would appreciate it!

Steven grabbed his jacket from the chair and opened the door.

“Steven! Wait!” Star cried. 

“What is it, Star?”

“Can I come? I want to see what the city looks like!”

“Uhh... I mean... sure...”

“Yay!”

Star jumped up and followed Steven out the door.

“Listen, I’m going to meet with Amethyst. She agreed not to say anything.”

“Okay!”

“I’m asking you not to ask her questions... you know how she is...”

“Yeah, I know! I won’t!”

“Thanks Star...”

—————

They arrived at the city and Amethyst ran towards Steven. 

“Ste-man!!” Amethyst cried, jumping on top of him.

“Hey Amethyst!”

“And... Steven... uhh... Steven, what was his name again?”

“We agreed to call him Star.”

Star smiled and waved.

“Hey Amethyst!”

“Hey...”

“Wow! You look so different!”

Amethyst leaned over to Steven.

“Does he have to be here? Isn’t it kinda weird?” Amethyst whispered.

“It’s okay! He promised not to ask you any questions... and you agreed not to say anything, right?”

“Yeah, sure... Anyway! I need you to close your eyes! You too Star.”

“Huh? Why?”

Amethyst quickly put blindfolds on both Stevens. 

—————

“Amethyst? Where are we?” Steven asked.

“I can’t see!” Star said, holding onto Steven’s jacket.

“Just... sit there... and...” Amethyst lifted their blindfolds. “Ta-da!”

Steven and Star looked around. 

“Fish Stew Pizza!” Steven cried. “What a nice surprise!”

“Fish Stew... Pizza?” Star asked.

“Yeah! Our pizza place!” Amethyst cried. “Do you notice anything different?” 

Steven looked around and saw Bixbite walking into the kitchen.

“Bixbite!” Steven cried. 

“Bixbite? Is she one of the uncorrupted gems?” Star asked.

“Yeah! I figured that the Little Homeschool gems could take on jobs in the city!” Amethyst explained.

Bixbite was cutting up ingredients and putting it on a circular dough. Then, using a pizza cutter to cut the pizza.

“Thanks!” Amethyst cried after being handed a pizza. “Wow! Each slice exactly the same length with a 45 degree angle!”

Star gasped.

“Dig in, little buddy!” Amethyst cried, handing him a slice.

Star gulped down the slice and took another for the road. 

The three left the pizza shop and walked into the city. A festival was happening and there were Little Homeschool gems left and right. Some were in charge of the rides and some in the stands on the side.

Steven was naming each gem but, Star couldn’t follow. The gems from his time didn’t really tell him who the corrupted gems were. But it was happy to see them uncorrupted.

“Hey Star! You can have some fun!” Steven cried. 

“Really! Oooo!! I can’t wait!” Star jumped up and ran towards some rides.

—————

Star was ready to try out the roller coaster. Sour Cream was in line in front of him. He seemed so tall!

Finally, Star was on the cart and ready to ride. The roller coaster started to move. Suddenly, during the ride, he heard a plane crash. Star looked over but was immediately surprised by the sudden speediness of the coaster. It was swinging him left and right, up and down. It was chaos. In the blink of an eye, he was on the ground, on a pile of other people from the coaster. He saw a pink streak of light that zipped around. 

“Hey!” Star cried. “Who are you?” 

It was Smoky Quartz. Star gasped when he saw Steven’s jacket and gem. He saw two gems. One on her chest and one on her belly. She had... three arms!!

“Uhh...” Smoky said. “Wait here kiddo, I’ll explain later...”

She then zipped around again. Star was shocked. He never saw a gem with two gems before. Also, it was the same pink hue as Steven’s. Was that Steven?

Star shook his head. He ran towards her.

Smoky unfused and revealed Steven and Amethyst. 

Star gasped and ran towards them.

“What was that? What’s that called? Steven, is that a new power?” Star bombarded Steven and Amethyst with a million questions.

“Uhh... I’ll explain later...” Steven said.

“Hey Stevens, wanna grab some snow cones?” Amethyst asked.

“Sure!” The two cried.

—————

“Steven! That was so cool!” Amethyst cried. “Everything was in slow-motion ‘cause we were going so fast!”

Steven and Star giggled.

“That was so cool! What’s that called again?” Star asked.

“Sorry Star, I don’t think I can tell you...” Steven said. “Actually, what do you know about Garnet?”

“Uhh... she’s nice, strong, super serious... that’s all I can think of!” 

“Alright... then, you’re not ready...”

“Huh? Why?” 

“It’s... complicated.”

Amethyst laughed.

“Star, you’re going to have to wait, okay?”

“Okay...”

Star slumped and sounded disappointed. Steven looked at him with sad eyes and saw Larimar at the corner of his eye.

“Hello Steven...” Larimar said, she was holding something behind her back.

Steven smirked.

“Hi Larimar...”

“I have a surprise for the young one.”

She handed Star the teddy bear and Star gasped.

“Is this for me?” Star asked.

Larimar nodded.

Star hugged the teddy bear in his arms and smiled.

“Thanks Larimar.”

“Anything to help a friend.”

Larimar then left.

Steven sighed and whispered to Amethyst.

“Should we talk to the rest of the gems about this?”

“I think we should, Steven... also about your pink stuff.”

“It’s nothing...”

“Okay...”

“Are we heading back Star?”

“Yeah! I wanna show Pearl and Garnet this teddy bear!” Star cried, hugging the bear tighter.

Steven stood up and held a hand for Amethyst.

“Thanks Amethyst, for helping the gems find somewhere to have fun.”

“No problem man! I’m just happy that you’re having fun!”

Steven giggled and followed the bouncing Star back to the beach house.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I mentioned this in the notes on Madness but, might as well mention it here.
> 
> So, I have been posting non-stop since I started Two Bright Stars and I was thinking of taking a break. It has been a while because after I finished Gravity Universe: Book Two, I continued on with Madness and started Two Bright Stars. 
> 
> With that being said, Two Bright Stars and Madness won’t update until July 13th, 2020.
> 
> Until then, I will be planning more chapters for both of them and also for Gravity Universe. 
> 
> My Instagram, gravity_universe_fanfic, will be posting updates and more information.
> 
> Thank you.


End file.
